


野啊宝贝

by Alexxxx0703



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxxx0703/pseuds/Alexxxx0703
Kudos: 1





	野啊宝贝

表白当晚以及几天之后

说真的，one two想一脚把Bob踹下车去然后大喊“搞什么”，他怀疑Bob是因为马上要进局子关五年精神压力太大人给直接崩溃了。

脑海里过了一遍回忆，他跟Bob在一起的时候到底干了些啥，自己有没有跟他开过什么引起误会的玩笑，之前喝醉的时候有没有错把他当成认识的某个辣妹动手动脚，他下了车再上车，自信自己没什么愧对于他的地方，刚想沉着稳重有风度地开口说“我觉得你现在精神状态不是很稳定”就转头看到Bob趴在方向盘上瞪他，泪眼汪汪的小狗眼睛，缠在方向盘上的手，天杀的小脸上的见鬼红晕。操你妈，简直当头一棒，one two所有冠冕堂皇的说辞都在这种他们像是刚刚在车里干了一炮的傻逼气氛里垮了。Bob吸了一下鼻子(他知道这逼绝对是故意的)说，“我明天就要被关起来了。”

“这我知道。”

“五年，不管别人怎么说都没有几把用，这种狗屎事情除了自己别人没办法感同身受。”

“嗯，我很遗憾，Bobby boy。”

“知道还有什么别人无法理解吗，我对你，我真的想要你，one two ，你不会懂的。”

one two用手托住越来越痛的脑袋，操他妈的，这个漂亮小子，这种时候好像所有东西都在他旁边阴魂不散地念叨，“one two ，作为一个好小伙子，作为一个有良知的义气青年，这种时候你应该英勇地为自己要受罪五年的朋友献上自己的屁眼，明白吗，不要伤他的心，one two，这个年轻人要受的苦已经够多了。”

操你妈。

他开口，尽量让自己显得友善平静而又绝望，说实话能同时表达这三种情绪就见了鬼了，他说“你究竟想怎样？”

没有回答，one two叹了一口气，“所以——”

“你想跟我搞吗？”/“你想去跳舞吗？”

凝固，one two想扇自己的狗嘴一巴掌。“好吧，去跳舞。”

Bob看着one two舔了舔嘴唇，“其实跟你搞也可以。”

one two给了他脑袋一掌，“他妈的开车。”

舞厅，one two浑身发毛，他低下头问整个人挂在他身上的Bob，“我们两个在一群跑来跑去跳快舞的傻逼中间转圈圈是不是不太好啊，要不要去旁边一点。”

Bob像是听到他亲爹死了一样蹭着one two的衣服开始哭，“呜呜呜呜呜呜你管呢，他妈的one two我都他妈这样了你他妈就只关心这些啊，他妈的你是人吗呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

one two一边在心里破口大骂神经病一边叹气，像对待刚刚痛失双亲的孤儿一样拍了一下他的头然后尽量不露痕迹的扯开往他脖子上蹭的色鬼神经病，没想到这傻逼又开始哭，嘴里念着什么「五年」、「真心」、「狗屎」，动静越来越大像是他被什么变态猥亵了一样，one two只好搂着他的头让他靠过来。

“操你妈，不要蹭我。”

漂亮小白脸抬头一脸无辜，“one two你不想跟我跳舞了吗，你明明答应了我的。”

我什么时候答应你他妈对我上下其手了？

“操啊，说了别他妈扭来扭去乱顶我。”

“跟我上床。”Bob抬起头，明明是命令式却被他用得异常委屈。

“把你的手从我屁股上拿下来。”one two低下头掰他手臂，操，脸是真他妈的漂亮，让人想起徘徊在旅馆外面的男妓的那种漂亮。

“跟我上床。”头顶住one two的胸口，继续转圈，手在下面打转。

他觉得异常见鬼，事情不对头，必须马上结束了。“Bob——”小白脸抬起头，亲了他的嘴。

非常缠绵，非常温柔，非常他妈的——基佬，特别是考虑到他边亲他还边蹭着他下面。

Bob眼睛还红着，亲完之后喘气搞得one two以为他又要哭，没想到他揪住他的领子又委屈地讲，“求你了，跟我上床。”

操你妈的，操。

one two跟着他走出去的时候心想，这他妈真的是见鬼了。

Mumbles: “所以你跟他做了对吧。”  
One two: “闭嘴。”  
Mumbles:“你有给他口吗？”  
One two: “闭。嘴。”


End file.
